Bryan Randall
Bryan Randall (born August 16, 1983 in Charleston, West Virginia) is a professional gridiron football quarterback for the Richmond Revolution of the Indoor Football League. He was signed by the Atlanta Falcons as an undrafted free agent in 2005. He played college football for the Virginia Tech Hokies. Randall has also been a member of the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, Pittsburgh Steelers and Winnipeg Blue Bombers. Early years Randall attended Bruton High School in Williamsburg, Virginia, where he established new school records for passing yards (6,508) and total offense (8,034 yards). On the final passing attempt of his high school career, he broke the school record for touchdown passes (47).Bill Tracking - 2005 session > Legislation He also played on the 2000 AA State Championship basketball team captained by Hughes McLean, Brandon Randall and Erik Conradi. College career Freshman (2001) For the 2001 season, Randall served as backup quarterback to starter Grant Noel, seeing limited game action. Sophomore (2002) In 2002, Randall came into the game against Louisiana State in relief of Noel, who was being hampered by an injury sustained during spring practice. Randall started the remaining 12 games that season. In a shocking 50-42 overtime loss to Syracuse, Randall passed for 504 yards - a Big East Conference record - and five touchdowns. Junior (2003) In 2003, Randall split the quarterback duties with highly touted redshirt freshman quarterback Marcus Vick. Though Randall started all thirteen games for Virginia Tech, completing 150 of 245 passes for 1,996 yards and 15 touchdowns with eight interceptions, Vick played every game. Senior (2004) Following the 2003 season, Marcus Vick ran afoul of the law and was suspended for the 2004 season. Randall, the undisputed senior starter, culminated his college career in 2004, throwing for 2,264 yards and rushing for 511 yards.Atlanta Falcons | Media Lounge | We're Sorry He led the team to its first ACC Championship and a berth in the 2005 Sugar Bowl, narrowly losing to Auburn. Professional career Atlanta Falcons Despite his success in 2004, Randall went undrafted in the 2005 NFL Draft. As an undrafted free agent, Randall was signed to the Atlanta Falcons on April 26, 2005, where another former Hokie, Michael Vick, played. Cut on September 5 to meet the NFL roster size limit, he was re-signed the following day to the Falcon's practice squad. Tampa Bay Buccaneers Randall was signed to the Tampa Bay Buccaneers practice squad on October 2, 2006Bucs Sign QB Randall to Practice Squad | Tampa Bay Buccaneers - Pewter Report where he spent the 2006 season. Pittsburgh Steelers On February 9, 2007, it was announced that the Pittsburgh Steelers had signed Randall. After the last preseason game with the Steelers, he was cut.Steelers sign quarterback Bryan Randall - Pittsburgh Tribune-Review AAFL On January 26, 2008, Randall was selected round 1, pick 2 of the inaugural draft by Team Tennessee. However, he was released from his contract when the AAFL postponed its debut season. Winnipeg Blue Bombers On May 20, 2008, Randall signed with the Winnipeg Blue Bombers and was the team's third quarterback behind starter Kevin Glenn and backup Ryan Dinwiddie. In the team's 2009 training camp he competed for the second string quarterback behind starter Stefan LeFors, with Richie Williams.http://www.bluebombers.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=1044 He was released on September 23, 2009. Richmond Revolution On February 11, 2010, the Richmond Revolution announced they had signed Randall for their inaugural 2010 season. Randall led the Revolution to a league best 13-1 record, and home field throughout the playoffs. Randall threw for 58 touchdowns, running for an additional 12, and throwing for over 2,000 yards in his rookie season in the IFL. On June 23, 2010, Randall was announced as the winner of the 2010 IFL Most Valuable Player award.http://richmondrevolution.com/team-info/team-news/138-revolution-sign-bryan-randall.html References Category:Richmond Revolution players